Nowadays, science and technology are developed rapidly. With the increasing number of functions of various digital products, the requirement on image quality of a photo is higher. In more than a decade since 2000 in which a mobile phone with a camera was born, a camera function has been gradually developed for mobile phones and become mature. Taking pixels as an example, the lens has been changed from the original lens with several hundred thousands of pixels to the current mainstream lens with millions pixels, thereby gradually improving the image quality. On the other hand, with the continuous requirement for slimness of mobile terminals, the camera module of a mobile phone or a tablet computer is continuously miniaturized and thinned. Therefore, how to ensure a high image quality while satisfying miniaturization becomes a difficult problem to be solved in designing mobile phone lens currently.